The Roses to Remember
by Jpeg Jeevas
Summary: On the 5th anniversary of the day Chihiro first saw the bathhouse, her parent decide it would be nice to go back to that old amusement park for a picnic. Can Chihiro convince them not to go? Can she convince herself she doesn't want to see a old friend?
1. The Dream

Hi this is Kizzy the anime Goddess and this is my first Fan Fic HURRAYï I love the movie spirited Away and it always makes me cry at the ending for some reason. Maybe because it seemed so uncompleted I don't know anyway please review and correct any errors I make PLEASEEEEEE:}!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own spirited away if I did I would I have made a sequel.

**The Roses to Remember**

Chapter 1: The Dream 

_"Haku..." the silver dragon slithered across the sky._

_"Haku please..." the dragon turned sharply._

_"HAKUUUUUUU, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" The dragon, startle by the shout, disappeared into a blood red bathhouse._

"HAKUUUUUU!" Chihiro screamed as she shot up out of bed. Panting and covered in cold sweat, Chihiro looked around wildly for a minute before she breathed a deep sorrow filled sigh. Darn I thought he was here for sure this time she thought as she sank back on to her bed. She had had that same dream for quite sometime, of course all her dreams had been of her friends at the bathhouse. Yes, they had been filled with all of her friends from the bathhouse but one in piticuler.

"I wonder what he's doing right now, whatever it is I hope he's ok," she said to herself thinking out loud. Chihiro looked at the poster on her wall and smiled. The poster depicted a beautiful white dragon, with an aqua colored mane running down its back, flying over a sea with a bathhouse in the background. Chihiro had drawn it herself of course she was quite the drawer but it seemed to be missing something Chihiro could not put her finger on it though. Maybe something was missing something important like a part of the bathhouse. Chihiro examined the poster searching it for minor errors but she could find none, so she lay back down. Even after being away from it for five years I still remember it perfectly she thought.

"Five years has it ... really been that... long," she whispered to herself before she fell asleep.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and I know it was really short but the next chapter will be longer but it might take me a while because my computers slow and I got to go to my mom's every other day. And my Mom would kill me if she even knew I was writing this. Jumps on to a silver dragon's back and starts to fly away This is Kizzy flyin off;)


	2. Roses to be Reminded

Wow chapter 2 cool I win hurray! ï I would like to thank my first two reviewers thank you StarRise and Shizuka-kage Thank u soooooo much. All my friends do is criticize my work because they hate anime thank u:}

**Chapter 2: The roses to be reminded**

"Chihiro, honey, wake up its nearly noon," Chihiro's mother whispered in her ear. Chihiro rolled over and moaned she was not a morning person. The only time she had woke up without question was when she was at the bathhouse.

"Chihiro I'm sorry your father and I stayed out so late last night but we were having a good time," she said, "your father has a surprise for you down stairs, I think you'll like it." At this being said Chihiro leaped out of bed she couldn't wait to see what the surprise was. She ran down the stairs and saw her father in the kitchen reading the paper at the table. In front of him sat a vase full of beautiful red roses. Chihiro gasped.

"Do you like them," her father asked staring over his paper.

"I love them," Chihiro replied in awe.

"It's been five years to the day since we moved her, did you know?" Chihiro's mother said as she walked in to the kitchen. "You had a bouquet of roses then too."

"Hey remember that old amusement park we found on our way here maybe we should go there on a picnic," Chihiro's father said. Chihiro gulped she had never told her parents what really happened there.

"NO, I don't want to," She screeched. She really did want to see Haku and her friends again but she did not want to risk losing her parents again. Her parents looked at her as if she had two heads but suddenly her father smiled.

"Chihiro, there's no need to be scared of that old place," He said grinning, "Well only be their for a hour at the most then we'll leave it will be fun." Chihiro just stared blankly at her father she knew even an hour there might endanger them but what could she do to stop them?

A Hour Later

"Were all packed and ready to go," Chihiro's father yelled at the house. Chihiro was up in her room look at her stuff wondering if she would ever see it again.

"Chihiro," she heard her father yell again

"III"MM COMING," she screamed a bit annoyed. As she ran down the stairs two at a time she started to think. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad I mean we eat we leave and it's only 1:00 p.m. it's nowhere near sunset she thought.

"There's no way they could turn in to pigs again," Chihiro said out load to herself.

"What was that about pigs Chihiro, dear," said Chihiro's mother absentmindedly. Chihiro just noticed that she was standing in front of the door were her mother was trying to put on her shoes. Chihiro just rolled her eyes and muttered a never mind.

"Maybe I should try to stop them," Chihiro said under her breath.

Yes another chapter done! Hurray! I'll let you in on two secrets if you review this, which you better. I would really love for some suggestions and I might pick a good one I like. Oh ya here is one secret I can only write during the late night (1-5 a.m.) so much of this story is written when others are in bed. PS I'm going to my mom's house for a couple of days like 5. So sorry if it takes awhile.


	3. Bittersweet tears and sudden surprises

**Hi I'm back did you miss me. I'm sooooooo sorry its been too long but my computer caught a virus and has been out of commission for awhile and I think I'm getting sick with the flu. Also thanx all of you who are in couraging me to continue my story like **shizuka-kage and StarRise **and ShipperGirl. Also I have another pen name that I share with a friend but I do most of the writing. Anyways there's a few stories coming up.**

Chapter 3: Bittersweet tears and a sudden surprise 

"There's that freaky statue," Chihiro mumbled.

"What was that Chihiro," Chihiro's father asked

"Nothing," Chihiro mumbled.

"Chihiro, honey, you really shouldn't mumble," Chihiro's mother said "You should speak up and let people know what you want, try sticking up for yourself." Chihiro smirked at this comment, if you only knew mom I can stick up for my self when I need to Chihiro thought.

"See there's the entrance for the tunnel like I told you dear." Chihiro's father said to her mother.

"I didn't doubt you for a second dear," her mother said gentle. As the car stopped Chihiro looked out the window and sighed. She knew this would be an interesting day at the least and hopefully that's all it would be.

"Chihiro hurry up honey," cried Chihiro's Mother. Her Mother had the picnic basket in hand and her father had the blanket and they were both waiting by the tunnel's entrance for Chihiro. Chihiro sighed again and dragged herself out of the car and shuffled towards her parents. They started down the hall at a walk but soon Chihiro got anxious and started to run. She tripped and got a cut but she picked her self up and kept running. Her parents called to her but she could no longer hear them she was having a rush of emotions and flashbacks of her time in spirit world.

_First meeting Haku..._

_Asking to work in the bathhouse..._

Haku being hurt... 

_No Face wrecking the bath house..._

_Returning Zeneba's seal..._

_Remembering the true Haku..._

_And...saying good bye..._

Chihiro closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that had welled up in her eyes, those bittersweet tears of happiness and sadness. She kept running with her eyes shut, knowing every little step of the way to the bath house as if it were just yesterday that she came running through here to the bathhouse. Suddenly she heard the smacking of wood as her feet pounded across the wooden bridge to the bathhouse. Stopping on a dime in the middle of the bridge, Chihiro bowed her head, like little child would do when being disciplined. For some reason Chihiro could not force her self to open her eyes and look at the bathhouse, maybe because she suddenly felt like she didn't belong there.

It suddenly occurred to Chihiro how silent it was, she know it was daytime and every one would be asleep but she could hear nothing, not even the lapping of waves as they gentle licked the rock cliff. Chihiro slowly raised her head and opened her eyes and what she saw made her sharply inhale. The Bathhouse looked... well terrible. The deep rich red walls wear faded and the paint was chipping away. The pipes and bathhouse pluming was almost intirely rusted away. The well-kept garden was overflowing with weeds and vines were growing up the side of the bathhouse wall. Even the very bridge she was standing on looked like it could give way at any minute. She ran to the railing and looked over to see that the sparkling sea was gone completely dried up. Chihiro just stood there she was beyond shock, and beyond sadness, she just felt completely numb. Slowly through her daze Chihiro realized she was crying and that she was slowly walking to the door. Numbly she pushed the door open, those once grand and heave doors were now decaying and coming of there hinges. Chihiro only took a couple of steps in when she came to a dead stop. The whole inside from what she could see was completely destroyed and left to rot and it was completely devoid of life too.

"HAKU, LIN, KAMAJI , ANYBODY" Chihiro screams in sadness. Then she ran, ran through the whole Bathhouse, looking...looking for...for anything...anything any single solitary thing that signaled any kind of life had once lived here in this bath house. That she had not just imagined living here that she had not just fell asleep for a little while and had dreamed of her experience here.

After what had seem like an eternity of searching Chihiro was standing back in the entrance hall. She couldn't take any more, anymore crying or running or felling lost for words, and so slowly her legs gave out and collapsed to the dusty floor in a shriveled heap. As she laid there lost in a daze something caught her eye. She had just seen a small shimmer less then a few inches away. She reached a shaking hand out to it and picked it up. It was palm sized and in the shape of a half circle and it was all black. Chihiro rubbed her finger on it and discovered the black stuff was really dirt and underneath it was a very different color. She carefully started to rub the dirt off and gasped. Even though every inch of thing was stained in blood and dirt she knew exactly what it was. It was one of Haku's silver scales....

OOOOh I'm sooo evil. Yes it's a cliffy and yes I will try to get the next chapter done soon. That is if I don't get sick again. Oh also remember if you like my stories try my other account Hottie Spring Sisters and I'm Maki if you can't guess (if you look at our look-up you'll see what I mean). OO and I'm trying to write a few other fics like an Inu-Yasha fic. Well I guess thanx, review and wait. This is Kizzy over and out.


	4. It will Continue

ATTENTION I will continue my fic. It's just that I went on a months vacation to visit family with no COMPUTER vv" So I'm soooooo sorry here is a preview of the next chapter that will be out by next Saturday. See you then

Chihiro shut her eyes tight trying to keep the tears from coming but it was to late for they came. Sobbing, Chihiro keep rubbing the scales, Haku's scales, like if she stopped rubbing them they would disappaer. She was just so happy, she really hadn't drempt all this up it had happened, she really had been here, been friends with Haku, Kamaji, No Face, Granny, Bu and Lin. Her thoughts raced and yet her mind felt numb from the sudden excitement that had bubbled up inside her. Suddenly she had a strong erge an erge to just run run to some place faraway and never look back. But to where could she run to, where could she go and what would she do when she got there, where ever there is.


	5. Trust the Scales

**Trust the Scales**

Hi everybody! Let me start by saying I AM SO SORRY! I've been in and out of the hospital the last couple of months they have no idea what's wrong with me but I'm getting better so I managed to get this typed out so sorry if it has a few errors! Sorry sorry sorry but now that I'm feeling a bit better and I know exactly what I'm going to do so the next one will be coming real soon. Also THANK YOU everyone's reviews mean SOO much to me you don't even know it brings tears to my eyes to know people are actually reading and liking my work. Sorry for babbling but THANX.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Spirited Away (which I don't) Chihiro would have different colored shorts.

Chihiro shut her eyes tight trying to keep the tears from coming but it was to late for they came. Sobbing, Chihiro keep rubbing the scales, Haku's scales like if she stopped rubbing them they would disappear. She was just so happy, she really hadn't dreamt all this up it had happened, she really had been here, been friends with Haku, Kamaji, No Face, Granny, Bu and Lin. Her thoughts raced and yet her mind felt numb from the sudden excitement that had bubbled up inside her. Suddenly she had a strong urge, an urge to just run, run to some place faraway and never look back. But to where could she run to, where could she go and what would she do when she got there, where ever there is.

A strong wind blew through a broken window it swirled around Chihiro for a second and seemed to whisper:

"Go, go and find what you seek."

"BUT WHERE DO I GO" Chihiro shouted back.

"Chihiro, dear, is that you," Chihiro heard her mother call from outside the Bathhouse some where. Mom I'm sorry but I can't reply Chihiro thought as she shakily stood up and pocketed the 2 scales. But now that Chihiro was up where could she go because nothing was stopping her mother from coming in and exploring the Bathhouse. Chihiro looked around helpless for a few seconds until it hit her like a ton of bricks. Yubaba's Office. That's where she would go, so even if her mother searched for her it would take awhile to find her.

Standing up was harder then she thought, both her legs had fallen asleep. She used the wall for support until her legs felt normal again. As she started to walk up the stairs she heard her moms shouts.

"If you only whine and cry you'll never get anywhere in life dear, you'll end up scrubbing floors for the…" But her mother's words where cut off as she reached the top of the stairs. She glanced at the elevators but in their dilapidated state she didn't trust them at all. She continued up the stairs taking her time staring at the halls the passages that so long ago, she had walked through. Her heart fluttering the whole time just knowing that she actual _had _walked down these halls and passages. As she climbed what seemed to be the fiftieth staircase a thought floated into her head. _Why do I want to be here? There's no one here so why? _Her thoughts distracted her while she continued to climb up the seemingly never-ending staircases.

It had seemed like hours of climbing but at last she had reached it, she had reached Yubaba's office. Yet Chihiro's heart sank, the once grand appearance of the office had vanished replaced by heaps of broken pottery, doors hanging of hinges, pealing wallpaper, rotting or smashed wood and sadly old rags that had once been some type of blanket most likely a baby blanket. Her heart weep further upon discovering that the door leading to the nursery had collapsed so that there was no way to enter. Chihiro allowed herself to collapse face first on to the carpet. Rolling onto her back she covered her face with her left hand as the other hand, holding the scales, lay limply on the carpet beside her. _I'm a fool _she thought as tears threatened to well up in her eyes, _I'm hiding from my mother for no reason, its just that I wanted to see my friends so badly. _A small tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes to try and prevent more.

"Don't cry," whispered someone so softly Chihiro barely heard. Chihiro's eyes shot wide open, she knew that voice. Her body shot up so quickly her head swam but she didn't care if the floor had collapsed because standing in front of her was…

"Haku…" She breathed. Yes, there before her was the silver dragon, with the aqua mane, but something was a bit off. His eyes were not even looking at Chihiro they were staring through her, as if she wasn't there.

"Haku," She whispered. "HAKUUUUUUU."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks at this point. _Haku…you're your really here._

"YOU'RE HERE," she screamed and ran to with her arms out in front of her like she was about to hug him, but then it happened. The unthinkable happened.

**She ran right through him**

Haku kept staring forward like he didn't notice or even see. Chihiro caught her self before she ran out the doors that once lead to the balcony. Chihiro blinked and then slowly turned around to stare.

"Trust the scales, let them be your guide," Haku's monotones voice said before fading away as if he had never been there. Chihiro's eyes started to water as they went wide.

"Haku…Haku," Chihiro whispered while looking around widely, unaware that she was slowly backing up towards the open doors that had once lead to the balcony "HAKUUUUUUU!" She wailed, as her left foot did not land on the tile of Yubaba's office, in fact it didn't land on anything. In less then a second Chihiro had slipped out the open balcony windows and plummeted down towards the ground far below. Screaming she closed her eyes waiting for the end.

It never came.

Please review, I know it's short, sorry! Ok since its been awhile I'll give you a hint at what's to come. Yes everybody who was anybody from Spirited Away will make an appearance a few in the next chapter and if anybody has a certain character they want to see in the fic just tell me and I'll squeeze them in. Anyways there is going to be a BIG plot twist next chapter. Also 10 points to anyone who knows where I got Haku's line from? Hint it's from a movie that's not anime but its CG. Ok next chapter coming soon if I don't get put in the hospital again (I really hope not. I never want to see another needle again in my life.) Bye bye and please review.


End file.
